Cell phone policy
by daisiesarethefrendliestflowers
Summary: What happens when Will changes Emma's ringtone to something else? Another one-shot inspired from Pillsbury Texts from Last Night!


Once more, thank you to **Pillsbury Texts from Last Night** on Tumblr for the inspiration!

I don't own Glee. If I did, it'd be all about Will and Emma, and the kids would make sporadic appearances.

XXX

"I can't believe you'd do something like that! What were you thinking? My God, Will!"

"I'm sorry but how was I supposed to know you wouldn't turn down your ringtone in a faculty meeting, Emma?"

"Oh yes because my cell phone policy is the problem here. Of course!" She shoved his chest, and walked past him. "I'm mad at you, in case you're wondering!"

And with that she walked out of the staff room, leaving a very embarrassed Will Schuester behind, running his hand in his hair, trying to avoid the pity stares from the few colleagues that had walked in after the two of them.

Feeling his ears turn purple, he cleared his throat and walked out and back to his office.

So her phone had gone off. Was it his fault that her mom had called? Or that she had forgotten to turn off the sound? All he had done was change her ringtone, planning on calling her when he was sure she'd be alone in her office, to make her blush a little, maybe turn her on, set the mood for the night... And now, it was all so messed up. He sat down to his desk, wondering how to fix this.

XXX

"Will! Oh God, Will! Yes..."

He smiled from between her thighs, watching her trash her head from left to right, completely lost in the moment. And what she didn't know was, he had just started. He was going to give Emma Pillsbury the most powerful orgasm of her life, even if he was risking his head being crushed by her legs closing on him.

He lifted his face, moving to lay a few kisses on her right hipbone, nipping at the skin, as she alternated sighs and moans, depending on whether pleasure or frustration prevailed.

Slowly, he dragged the tip of his nose all across her belly, stopping to lick and suck at her button thoroughly, and then landed on her left thigh, licking and kissing every inch of skin, the fingertips of his right hand dancing on the inside of her leg, and down to her knee, tickling where he knew she had a very sensitive spot, and he heard her giggle, taking a breath between her gasps.

He had been going on like that for the past thirty minutes, bringing her close to her climax, but never quite allowing her to reach that peak, struggling to find the release he was denying her.

And now she was close, just so close, but he would let her wait a bit longer, only a little bit, to be sure she'd come hard, like she had never even imagined she could do in her life, because he loved her, and she had given herself to him so completely, and all he wanted to do was watch her in her most intense moments, commit that image to his memory, because he could never get enough.

He shook himself from his musings, while his hand had been running back and forth on her leg, from her hip down to her ankle, goosebumps erupting in between her freckles, and finally got back between her thighs, closing his lips on her most sensitive spot, her limbs shaking from pleasure and need for more.

He ran both his hands on her torso, stopping at her breasts to cup them in his palms, firm and warm, and then, feeling himself almost fall from the bed, he lifted her a little, and moved them both higher, her head resting on one of the pillows.

He climbed up her body, to lay his lips on hers for a brief second, a light kiss that she quickly turned into fire, biting his lower lip and moaning in his mouth, and then he felt one of her hands stroke his pecs lightly, tickle the curls that peppered his chest and abdomen.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and then took her hand, kissing her palm and laying it down beside her head, as his lips hovered close to her ear. "You just relax, sweetie... Let me take care of you."

She stared at him for a long second, and then nodded, almost trembling with anticipation. He kissed her once more, then turned his head to suck on her neck, before reprising his descent on her body, taking his time to take care of each one of her sensitive spot, some unknown even to herself until that moment.

"You're so beautiful... so perfect..." His endless litany was fueling the fire in her belly, as he switched between her nipples, and he noticed the change in her breathing as he kept whispering words of adoration on her skin.

"Sweet... my Em... so sweet..." His kisses reached her lower abdomen, and he caught something in his peripheral vision that unleashed a fantasy of his.

He lifted his gaze for a moment, to check whether her eyes were closed, and, upon confirmation, he moved back up just a little, in order to reach her bedside table with the tip of his fingers. As the cold plastic object slipped into his hand, he got back to his previous pattern, spending just a few seconds on her belly button before spreading her thighs a bit more, and dipping down between her lips, tasting her, warm and wet, and neither of them could withold a moan at the sensation he was eliciting in both of them.

His tongue ran on her slit, back and forth a few times, until he knew she was close, and he fumbled with the object in his right hand, trying not to break their rhythm so she wouldn't look down at him. He finally managed to push the right buttons just a split second before she grabbed his curls, firm and slightly painful, but in that way that made it so incredibly pleasurable for him.

He threw his toy carelessly aside on the bed, and two fingers of his right hand entered her, fast and rough, as his lips planted on her clit, sucking hard while he pumped her, and he curled his index until he found that one spot that made her insides clench and her head lose all inhibitions, as she finally came undone, screaming his name with a constant chanting of "Yes... oh my God... Will... right there... yes..." that almost made him lose his cool, but he wanted to wait, allow her to come down from her high, and he mentally patted himself for holding on for so long.

She took just a few moments to catch her breath, before he found himself laying on his back, his gorgeous girlfriend hovering over him, her red hair framing her smiling face, and she lost no time in guiding him inside of her, bouncing up and down, using his shoulders for support.

He had teased her for almost an hour by now, and couldn't wait for much longer, so he lifted his hips to meet her movements, thrusting deeper, until she clenched his flesh with her walls, coming for a second time, and he couldn't hold it anymore, and came inside of her, his release powerful and mind-blowing.

"Honey? Is that my cell phone?" Her words were muffled against his chest.

He whipped his head to localize the item. _Shit._ "Yeah. It must have slipped out of your clothes while I was throwing them halfway across the room," he replied, tickling her a little and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hm. Weird. I thought it was on my bedside table."

He grabbed it before she had a chance to, and put it back in its place, swiftly touching a couple of commands before she could notice it, and then yawned loudly. "Hmmmm. You've worn me out, Em. Making you come is exhausting."

She laughed. "Oh, you poor baby. I feel so bad for you." Yawning too, she curled against his chest, kissing his collarbone. "That was quite... intense. I never thought it could be like that." She smiled. "And I mean it in the best way possible."

He chuckled, and pulled her even closer. "I'm glad, sweetie. It was amazing for me too." They settled for the night, and kissed once more. "I love you. Goodnight."

He only had to wait for a couple of minutes before he could be sure she was asleep, their activities tiring her body and satisfying her soul, and then reached again for her phone, quickly changed her settings, and then switched off the device, ready to enjoy their sleep.

XXX

And that morning, _of course_ her mom had to call her during that freaking faculty meeting, and _of course_ she had to forget to turn off her sound. Figgins' flat exposition had been interrupted by a loud gasp that seemed to come from beside Emma's chair. When that first sound was followed by a rather loud moan, the room fell silent, everyone turning to the source of the sound in her purse. She managed to turn off her phone right before her voice started calling out Will's name, and ran out of the room, undecided between crying and throwing her mobile against the wall.

She strode across the still deserted halls of Mc Kinley High, and closed the door behind her in the staff room, deserted since everyone was at the meeting, Will hot on her heels.

"Emma! Wait up! Emma!" He got in right after her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Em."

"What did you do? How could you? I'm so embarrassed..."

"That was supposed to be a joke between us, not something to share with the whole faculty... I'm so sorry."

XXX

She had just stormed out, after making it very clear she was mad at him. He had spent his whole school day trying to find a way to make it up to her, without finding many solutions, walking up and down the hall in front of her office to sneak a glance at her, but she was busy with students or looking down at her papers every time.

He was packing up his bag, the school now almost empty, when he heard the door to his office open and then close, while the light went out in the room, and he could only make out her shape in the semi-darkness.

Suddenly, her ringtone went off, the sound of her screams from the previous night filling the air. She let the tone play fully, a small grin tugging at her lips, while he wondered whether he was in trouble or not, and cursed at himself for the feeling her sounds were eliciting in his crotch. That was definitely the wrong time for that.

As soon as it was over, she walked to him and took his hands, and brought him down for a kiss. "Never in my life I thought I'd be so carefree as to scream like that. Or I'd even feel what you make me feel." She entwined their fingers. "That was a very, very bad idea, mister."

He looked at her, bewildered, unsure where the conversation was going.

"I was embarrassed. I still am. But I've also seen the way our female coworkers looked at me today, and they were jealous. I think most of them have never had an orgasm... or at least, not one like... that." She raised an eyebrow, and hinted at her phone.

"I'm still mad at you, but I know you feel bad, I've seen you hanging outside my office all day..." He looked down in shame. "And I've decided how you're gonna make it up to me."

She got closer, her lips hovering over his, as she whispered his punishment. "We're going home, and you're cooking me dinner. And after we're done, you're gonna make me come." She kissed him, biting hard on his lip. "Harder than last night. Much, much harder." Her hand cupped him for a second, but then let go, and he whimpered. "Am I making myself clear enough, William?"

He almost shot up at her sentence, and just nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

She dragged him out of the office, closing the door beside them, and they walked out to his car, but she stopped him once more in the parking lot. "Oh, and by the way... That was hot. You're recording us again tonight. I want to hear you come for me whenever I feel like it." And with a last nibble on his neck, he watched her get in the passenger's seat, and he jogged to his seat, lightheaded and more in love than ever.

XXX

New game. Want to see a Pillsbury TFLN turned into a one-shot? If you enjoyed this, send me the link and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
